halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Stefflon Don
Stephanie Victoria Allen (born 14 December 1991), better known professionally as Stefflon Don, is a British rapper, singer, and songwriter, who rose to fame after her 2017 single "Hurtin' Me" featuring French Montana peaked at number 7 on the UK Singles Chart. In 2016, Don released her debut mixtape Real Ting, followed by another mixtape, Secure, in 2018. Early Life Don was born in Birmingham, England. She is of Jamaican descent. She has six siblings. When she was five years old, her family moved to Rotterdam, Netherlands, (hence Don speaks fluent Dutch) but at the age of fourteen, she returned to Britain to study at a London school. Allen has been singing and writing music since primary school. At the age of 9, she recorded a "Hard Knock Life" hook for a rapper called Unique. The song was never released but she was surprised to hear her voice on the playback. She worked as a cake decorator and hairdresser before her career in music. In February 2019, Don confirmed that she was in a relationship with afrobeats artist Burna Boy. Career 2015–2017: Career beginnings and Real Ting Don first surfaced in 2015 by releasing a cover of Wretch 32’s "Six Words," and went on to be featured on tracks such as Lethal Bizzle's "Wobble," Sneakbo's "Work" remix and Angel's Hop On. Don made her first appearance on an American song with the track "London" by singer Jeremih, and was later featured on Lil Yachty's "Better" from the album Teenage Emotions. On 16 December 2016, Don released her first mixtape titled Real Ting. In the spring of 2017, Don was signed to 54 London, a subsidiary of Universal Music Group that was created just for her. A few months later, she was featured on the dancehall track "Instruction" with Jax Jones and Demi Lovato. The trio performed the song live for the first time in June 2018 at the Summertime Ball. On 15 August 2017, she released the lead single "Hurtin' Me" with American rapper French Montana from her debut EP titled Hurtin' Me - The EP, which reached number 7 on the UK Singles Chart. The EP was later released on 12 January 2018. On 29 November, Don took home the award for Best Female at the 2017 MOBO Awards. 2018: Secure In March 2018, Don appeared on the front cover of the final print edition in the 66-year run of NME. In March 2019, Don was featured on the Mariah Carey remix for the song "A No No" from her 2018 album "Caution" In June 2018, Don was included in the XXL Freshman Class. On 17 August 2018, Don released her second mixtape Secure. In March 2019, she collaborated with Wiley on the song "Boasty". In July 2019, her vocals were featured on XXXTentacion's posthumous track, "Royalty". Work with Halsey In March 2018, Don was featured on the remix for American singer Halsey's "Alone" along with American rapper Big Sean. The song peaked at 66 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming her first entry on the chart, and also earned Don her first Dance Club Songs number one. The music video was released on 6 April 2018. She wrote her own rap for the song. Category:People Category:Artists Category:Collaborators Category:Rappers